When against all odds
by Alfwyn
Summary: Set after ch. 225. Drabbles about a song I imagined Sho might write. I do not own the song nor Skip Beat!
1. Chapter 1 Despair

The kiss did hardly do anything, well she wasn't dead anymore but she definitely wasn't her normal self. She just brushed him away and wandered off again. Still at loss of what to do he just stood waiting for her return. She did not return quickly like he had hoped. While debating in himself whether he should search for her a piercing cry ripped through the night. He knew that voice, that cry of utter agony. He suspected that he, her mom or love in general was the sorce of that cry.

 **AN: I hope I wasn't to vague by not giving any names but then again I said in the description who this fic would be about**


	2. Chapter 2 Thanks to the butler

Before the singer could move towards the place from which his childhood friend's cry had sounded, he was stopped. That creepy fan had managed to scare him from that site. And creepy was the only word to describe the man, how could such a creep know his measurements and such only by touching? When he was in the safety of his manager's room, he sought comfort in his guitar. Sho thought of Valentine's day, he thought of her stalker, but especially of her reactions to him. She didn't immediately attack anymore when he came close. And Sho hoped.

 **AN: alright this chapter is a bit longer than the first. I hope you enjoyed it. Those who recently (re)read 225 will probably know who the fan is. Anyway thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3 Remorse?

His manager was astounded when she woke up the next morning and found him. He was still playing his acoustic guitar. Gentler than she had ever heard. Without having to look at his face, she knew who her charge was thinking of. And she could roughly guess what had happened. "Sho… I don't think still she hates you."

"How could she not. she was always beside me, she knew me the best and I thought I knew her…" his first words sounded harsh, or would have if they hadn't sounded so tired.


	4. Chapter 4 Growth

The lack of sleep wasn't the only thing which made his voice sound so tired. Part was agony, part was grief, but his voice trailed off when he realised something. His manager knew that he was growing up, not only physically but also mentally. It was evident that he spend the night thinking about his childhood friend. After he watched that consulting show, he had gone quiet, she had not known why. She didn't know what had caused this change. Yesterday, after staring at his phone he had run out.


	5. Chapter 5 Inspiration

"Sho, who is she to you now?"

He thought a while before answering. "She's mine", - _I thought-_ "I knew her better than anyone, she knew me better than I knew myself. But now..." _But how could I just let her walk away? How could I let her leave without a trace? She had been always with me! I should have made her stay. She knew exactly what to say, she lived with me for longer than I can remember, but still I could not make her stay._ Deep down Sho knew why, but he still didn't want to admit it.

 **AN: Yet again a new chapter. I do not own Skip Beat! nor do I own the song I based this on. The song is 'Against all odds'** **but I changed the lyrics a bit to fit better. Please review and tell me what you honestly think.**


	6. Chapter 6 Writing

As he thought about the previous day he came across more questions. She had just walked away, pleaded him to leave her alone. _How could she just walk away from me? Why couldn't I do anything?_ It had been her eyes, not dead anymore, but filled with pain, more pain than he could deal with. _I thought we had shared everything, every laugh, each succes of mine, I even thought she shared every time she got hurt._ But she cried alone, each and every time. _But she still tried to please me and she bought me pudding, cheered me up, cheered me on.  
_

 **AN: Thanks for reading again! For those who hadn't realised it yet, the lines in _italics_ are the lyrics to the song Sho is 'writing'. Please review and tell me what you think!  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Denial

His manager, astounded by his gentle guitar playing, asked "Are you writing about her?"

"Of course not! Who would write for the likes of her!" his fierce denial was an automatic response, because his manager was right. He was writing for her, to her. He wanted to show her he could change. He had a feeling that she had run towards that Tsuruga Ren to cry, or some other good-for-nothing guy, with only looks and no personality. Or she would fumble with that worthless piece of rock, while she should turn to him. After all, she used to be his.

 **AN: So I tried to portray Sho who i.m.o. is still childish though he is growing up. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8 Emptiness

_Take a look at me now!_ Kyoko, see me, I learned. _Well there´s just an empty space_ in my house, you used to be there. _But there´s nothing left here to remind me, just a memory of your happy face. Look at me now, I´m here in this empty space._ I miss her, he realised while these lyrics poured out of his heard through his pen on paper. The boy who rejected his childhood friend was now trying to get her back. _But you coming back to me is against all odds, and that's what I've gotta face!_

 **AN: so some regret, like it's in the manga or so I hope. Please review and not that I do not own the song or Skip Beat!**


	9. Chapter 9 Hope

The manager left him when she saw the papers surrounding him. He's growing, she thought, while she called Asami Haruki to tell her Sho would be producing a new and very special song.

Musing to herself she realised that Sho had finally realised he missed the girl who would have run around the world for him. She thought that the girl would come back to Sho if he asked her, but then again there were also these persistent but quiet rumours that the girl had found another person. Luckily Sho hadn't noticed these yet. Or so the woman thought.


	10. Chapter 10 Over

Sho had heard some of the rumours. Mimori just wouldn't shut up about it, but it made him angry with her and himself. She had sworn not to fall in love, and if she did, she would go back to Kyoto, but he was not satisfied with that. If she went somewhere, it should be back to him. _I wish I could make you turn around. So turn around and see me try! There is so much I need to say to you, so many reasons why. You are the only one who really knew me at all._

 **AN: So, the next chapter will be the end. I might write some others stories with songs. They could become like this or I will make them into oneshots. Please tell me what you think about this story!**


	11. Chapter 11 Noticed

He knew there was little chance that she would do just that, she was stubborn and stuck to her decisions. But if he could make her look at him, he was sure she would remember the feelings she had when she came with him to Tokyo.

 **The girl heard the much talked of song accidently. The make-up artists had just turned on the radio when it started. She immediately recognized the voice, though it was more tender than it used to be. She knew he made it to make her see him as a man. But the lyrics still were that of a selfish boy, demanding back what he had lost. She noticed he had grown a bit and knew he truly wanted her back but she could not**

 **AN: So this is the end. Please tell me what you think of the story!**


End file.
